Talori Herd
The Talori Herd makes up one of the six playable factions in Starborn Alignment. Located on the continent of Aquore, they are a secretive people whose ways remain a mystery to outsiders. Their patron god is Cascade. Talorians revere water as their favored element. Culture Overview blah blah blah Births, Weddings, and Deaths * Ceremony of Dedication When a child is three days old, they are taken to the temple to be blessed by the Divine and dedicated to the gods. At this time, the Divine will prophesy over the child, and is believed to be given a glimpse into the child’s future by the gods. If a child is to be born Blessed, it is at this time it’s discovered. * Weddings Marriage in Aquore is sacred, not taken lightly. Parents or a Matchmaker (along with the Divine on occasion) arrange marriages for their children, and much time and preparation is put into the wedding itself, as well as preparing the soon to be wed couple. Before the ceremony, the mare and stallion to be wed are expected to visit Cascade's grotto individually, bathing in the waters to purify themselves and ask for the goddess's blessing. The morning of the wedding is filled with hustle and bustle as the friends of the fiances prepare them, draping them in brightly colored cloth, seashells, pearls, and gold. Once fully decked out, the mare and stallion are separately paraded to the Temple in Inaria, where the Divine will perform the ceremony. Sweet smelling oil is rubbed on the couples foreheads, being blessed by the Divine as she reveals what the gods have told her of their future together. The ceremony concludes with the couple pledging their loyalty to each other and exchanging intricate golden leg bands embedded with pearls that were commissioned specifically for the occasion. After the ceremony, the couple is led to their new home, (usually provided by their parents as a gift, though friends may have had a hoof in the process as well) where they are presented with a romantic feast and are left alone to enjoy each other's company. The couple is then expected to wait at least three months after the wedding before thinking of having children or adopting them, as they need time to get to know each other. Doing so before three months has passed is highly frowned upon and is even punishable in some circumstances. * Burial at Sea When a horse dies in Aquore, the family takes the body to the Temple in Inaria where the Divine purifies and blesses it. The family then accompanies the body, which has been adorned in pearls, shells, flowers,and heavy stones as well as sweet smelling oils, to Pegasi's Leap. There it is released from the cliff side and into the sea. As all life comes from the sea, so it must return. Family members are known to keep an eye out for foals in the family as they're born, in the hopes that the soul of the deceased will be reincarnated in one of the young. Laws * I. Do not speak ill of the great sea goddess Cascade, lest she look with disdain upon the herd. * II. Respect your elders, those of higher rank, and most of all the Emperor. * III. Never share the secrets of the Talori. They are sacred to the herd. * IV. Do not lie, cheat, or steal from your herd mates. * V. Do not kill or injure your herd mates in cold-blood. * VI. Marriage between a mare and stallion is sacred, treat it as such. Those found in adulterous relationships, or relationships with horses of the same sex will be punished. * Vll. Do not engage in sexual acts outside of marriage. It is impure and is an insult to Cascade. * VIIl. Do not cross into the borders of another herd without permission, as doing so could ruin relations and trade with that herd, or potentially start a war. * IX. Affection is a private affair. Public displays of it are crude and disrespectful. * X. Gambling, drunkenness, and recreational drugs are a waste of time and resources. Do not indulge in these activities, as they will instill laziness and gluttony in your heart. * XI. Blessings are gifts from the gods, and should be treated with respect. Abusing one of these gifts is a most heinous affair. * XII. Do not harm the Qotoki, they are Cascade’s messengers and are a good omen. Injuring one in any way will bring bad luck to you and your family for generations. Consequences of Breaking the Law Punishments for crimes committed by herd members vary wildly, from anything from a small fine, to deportation to Eithne. Fines are the most common, used as a stand alone punishment for minor infractions, and added along side of other punishments for more severe crimes. Branding is most often done in cases of sexual impurity and infidelity, a visual marker for all who come across the branded equine. Branding has also been used to mark those who have shared Talori secrets with outsiders, or committed some other treasonous act. Demotions are few and far between, only resulting among the higher ranking individuals of the herd. Council members, Emissaries, Clerics, and Guardians can all find themselves stripped of their title if they fail to obey the herd's laws, as they are meant to be held to a higher standard. In the same vein as demotions, Indentured servitude can and is often used as a punishment in cases where restitution is needed. Theft and destruction of property often result in the offender becoming an indentured servant to the equine they stole from. Usually this punishment is most often seen among the more common folk. Imprisonment is rare, and lasts no longer than a year, as the Talori are not fond of prison sentences, feeling anything long term can be quite detrimental. Violent criminals who are thought to be able to be rehabilitated are often imprisoned for a time, to allow their victims time to heal, adjust, and move if necessary, without worrying about their attacker while they do. Deportation is often used in lieu of a death penalty or any sort of long term imprisonment. While not a known punishment to the common folk, it is a vital part of the Talori justice system. Due to the Talori belief in reincarnation, death is often seen as too merciful for criminals who are deemed too dangerous to exist in society. Instead, they are deported to Eithne where they are sold as slaves, spending the rest of their lives paying for their crimes away from their homeland. This prevents them from being a drain on their homeland, while providing a critical source of income for many rogues, who are often tasked with the transport and sale of these criminals. Religion Sacrifices Blaaaaah Reincarnation blaaaaah blaaaaaaaa Rituals blaaah blaaaah blaaaaaaaa Holidays, Celebrations, and Ceremonies Brief overview of the importance of these celebrations in talori life blah blah bla Winter and Summer Solstice Celebrations Twice a year during the winter and summer solstices, the Divine chooses a random pegasi to sacrifice. This sacrifice is meant to thank Cascade for all that she has done, and ask for the continued prosperity of the herd. It is considered a great honor to be chosen; those picked are treated almost like a god for the day, celebrated by the herd. Feasting and entertainment abound as the day goes on, and the sacrifice is paraded throughout the city. As night falls, they are taken to a cliff high above the ocean in Inaria, where their wings are ceremonially removed, and they are thrown to the waves to drown or bleed out, whichever comes first. The belief is that Cascade will smile upon the lesser being’s sacrifice, and bless them in death, allowing them to be reborn as a hippocampus. Great Qotoki Migration The Great Qotoki Migration happens once every year as the strange creatures return to their breeding grounds in the spring. Their arrival is said to be a good omen, a promise that good things will follow. As they pass through city, many gather to watch the spectacle, often inciting celebration and excitement throughout the whole of Aquore. Street sellers use the opportunity to sell their wares and push qotoki themed trinkets. Entertainers of all kinds can be found in abundance on every street corner. Baked sweets and other rare treats become plentiful for a few days, and a general sense of merriment can be felt throughout the herd. Children can be found spooking the small creatures in an attempt to get them to release their gaseous ink to escape, eliciting much laughter upon success, especially when it results in another equine getting covered in ink. Crowning of the Emperor The crowning of the Emperor is a huge, month long celebration. Shops are closed and feasting takes place almost nightly. It’s a joyous occasion filled with competitions, games, and fantastic prizes of all sorts. Every horse in the herd capable goes to the palace to leave gifts for the Emperor and pray blessings over him as he prepares to lead the herd into a new era. In the evening, after receiving these gifts and praise from his people, the Emperor will go out and address the Talori, interacting with them freely as feasting and celebrating commence. All horses of the herd are given a small sum of money during the festivities as well, as a sign that the Emperor will always care for those he rules. As the celebration comes to a close, a sacrifice is made to ensure the Emperor’s reign is long and prosperous. Celebration of Blessing A small celebration that follows an individual being blessed with a gift from the gods. Family and friends will get together and celebrate the newly blessed individual, showering them with gifts and sharing whatever stories and wisdom they can. This is usually followed by a massive feast prepared by the individual's family in honor of the newly blessed equine. Playable Ranks * Emperor l Empress * Concubine * Divine l Sage l Defender * Council Member * Emissary l Guard Captain l Grand Cleric * Spy l Guardian l Cleric * Agriculturalist l Brewer l Craftsman l Entertainer l Philosopher * Indentured Servant * Tenderfoot * Rogue Notable Figures Put Important NPCs here and little blurbs about them Hawke's Father, Hawke, Serene, Petey the Postal Pegasus, Matchmaker, Harbormaster, Archivist, Familiar Keeper, Orphanage runner, Rogue Captain, Inn Keeper, Agriculturalist, Guardian, Cleric Insert link to the List of Famous and Historical Talori equines here once finished Mythical Familiars Qotoki ''' The Qotoki is an ancient creature said to be older than equines themselves. The very symbol of the Talori, these shy and elusive creatures are heralded as messengers of Cascade, sent to earth as a sign of her goodwill. Legend claims they poses mild clairvoyant abilities due to their closeness to the goddess, though there is no proof to back it. To kill or harm a Qotoki is a crime worthy of banishment among the tropical herd. These small to medium sized creatures are closely related to both octopi and snails. They are akin to amphibious cuttlefish, and able to spend time both on land and sea as well. They have an organ inside their shell like bodies that fills with a helium type gas allowing them to float through the air rather easily. Though they aren't the fastest creatures in Aquore, they are one of the most interesting. Qotoki are amphibious creatures are native to the tropical shores of Inara, but can be found throughout the whole of Aquore, if you know where to look that is. Able to camouflage easily due to their ever changing skin, they can be incredibly difficult to spot in the wild. Once bonded as a familiar, Qotoki often attempt to remain in their natural or "resting" color, making it easier for their masters to recognize them. This doesn't mean they give up their ability to color shift, they just choose not to as often out of convenience. Qotoki also poses a dark ink they can release as a defense or escape mechanism. In water, this ink retains it's natural liquid state, but when exposed to the air, it turns to a gaseous form. This ink is often sought out for use in the Apothecary and many brewers and potion masters in Aqoure choose the strange creature as a familiar. the Qotoki's diet consists of all sorts of fish and amphibians, Which they catch with their long paddle like appendages '''Feathered Serpent The Feathered Serpent is native to Aquore's thick jungles. Though Talorians once revered her as sacred symbol of good luck, her reputation was tarnished in the aftermath of the God's War. Because she bore attributes of both the wind and fire gods, public opinion quickly turned negative, and the Feathered Serpent became an omen of ill luck and impurity. This prejudice has thrived into modern day, and all across Aquore the rare, beautiful serpent is chased from villages or even killed by more superstitious individuals. Some Talorians believe that touching a Feathered Serpent with bare skin or hoof will imbue three years of bad luck. Whether they believe that is true or not, almost all Talorians accept the idea that the animal is impure, and one should bathe after handling it, as swiftly as possible. Yet despite her reputation, there exist Talorians willing to give the Serpent the benefit of a doubt, or who use her as a symbol of rebellion and tolerance. The one place she thrives as a companion are the Isles of the Dead, where ne'er-do-wells find kinship in her misunderstood status and loyal nature. Aquorian Hydra History Ancient Society Secrets for now Gods War Well shit... Aftermath As the God’s War came to a close, many horses, pegasi, and unicorns sought shelter away from the chaos. The hippocampi opened their borders, allowing these equines to take refuge in Aquore while tending to their injuries. For many, the wounds left by the war were too deep, and only time seemed to be capable of healing them. This was distressing for the hippocampi, who believed physical, mental, and spiritual well being to be of utmost importance. After seeing how the peaceful atmosphere of Kiephis seemed to have a positive effect on the injured land dwellers, the children of Cascade decided to allow them to stay and make Aquore their home. Together, they called themselves the Talori. Cascade, the goddess who had always led them, seemed to all but disappear from the mortal realm for many years, and under her subtle urging and guidance, an Emperor was chosen to lead the herd. Over time, legends began to pop up claiming that the first leader was the very son of Cascade herself, and that the spark of divinity that resided inside him has been passed down through the generations. To this day, the Talori Emperor is still revered as a god. As time went on, the stronger genetics of the horses, unicorns, and pegasi began to thrive, and the herd quickly became populated with all manner of equines. Though the hippocampi had opened their home to these refugees, they still harbored feelings of great distrust towards the pegasi, feeling as if the winged horses had unfairly tried to drag them into a war that was not their own. (Centuries later, these feelings are still strong in the now multi-cultural herd, resulting in much prejudice towards pegasi who are treated as second class citizens.) Years passed, and Aquore became much more than just underwater cities. The realm had spread to include a large land mass in the south east of Hireath, though the Talori continued to foster the secretive nature of the hippocampi they had been born of. Far away from the public eye, the herd flourished, independent from the world around them. Customs and traditions were, and still are, kept from the outside world, even after trade and alliances began to be established. As old rifts between the gods began to mend, Cascade found herself drawn toward the mortals once more, caring for them too deeply to abandon them entirely. She continues to gently lead the Talori through whispers and blessings, taking a step back from heavy interference with her beloved children in exchange for a quieter approach. However, the goddess’s involvement with her people greatly exceeds that of the other gods, much to their dismay. Present Day Bye bye winged ones Timeline of Post War Aquore Follow the link above for a comprehensive timeline of the history of the Talori! Locations [http://starborn-alignment.wikia.com/wiki/Aquore#Inaria:_The_Capital_City Inaria] The lost city of Inaria is one of the best kept secrets in Aquore. Legend says the sea goddess, Cascade, brought the city out of the ocean and hid it deep within the thick tropical forests of the peninsula for the sake of her children. Since that time, the Talori have protected the city, maintaining its secrecy generation to generation. Inaria itself is a lively bustling city, filled with markets and merchants selling their goods. Storytellers stand on street corners, sharing the tales and legends of the city, adding to it’s grand and mystical atmosphere. A grand, golden temple dedicated to the sea goddess stands in the city’s center, though shrines to other celebrated deities can also be found within the city limits. The palace is located in the side of a massive waterfall, the water cascading over top of it, pouring down it’s sides. Pegasi may visit Inaria, but not live here. [http://starborn-alignment.wikia.com/wiki/Aquore#Kiephis:_The_Hidden_Treasure Kiephis] The ancestral home of the hippocampi, Kiephis is a peaceful city under the water’s surface. Naturally occurring air pockets and underwater caves make it possible for usually land dwelling equines to travel there as well. Many of Aquore’s Healers call Kiephis home, as the soothing, meditative environment is ideal for treating patients while allowing them the chance to relax and rest. Gentle melodies echo throughout the city, adding to its calming effect. The quiet city is also a favorite of artists who find their inspiration in the vibrancy of life below the waves. Pegasi are not permitted to visit this city. [http://starborn-alignment.wikia.com/wiki/Aquore#Towns_and_Villages Towns and Villages] Though many trades-horses live within the city of Inaria itself, many more live in the small villages scattered around its outskirts. Not entirely secluded, village life provides a more tight knit community as well as a quieter environment in which to work. Those who worship Alaya and Ignacio will also find secluded shines if they are willing to wander off the beaten path a ways. These shrines are not as well known, but those who worship the gods of fire and air make sure to give them their utmost care and respect. [http://starborn-alignment.wikia.com/wiki/Aquore#The_Isles_of_the_Dead Isles of the Dead] The majority of Aquore’s rogues as well as a few more daring brewers and agriculturalists call the Isles home, and they are a favorite pitt stop for many wandering Vagabonds. Open air bars are found everywhere,Illegal trade happens in the open as it’s away from the eyes of the law, and ships of all kinds are kept safely in the harbor. Aquore’s prisons are also found here, making it a quiet, easy procedure to move long term prisoners to the ships without fear of them escaping or disrupting the common herd folk. Many legends surround the isles, keeping most of the herds more law abiding and spiritual citizens away out of fear. Herd Relations Once fiercely independent, the citizens of Aqoure have slowly started branching out, creating alliances and trading with with herds far outside of their realm. Ambassadors from strange lands have started receiving invitations, though there are many a rule they must abide by if they wish to leave the Talori in one piece. In the same vein of things, the Talori have also begun sending out emissaries to learn about and study the other herds that reside in Hireath. Aodh Herd' - A Failing Alliance' Though the two herds are historically antagonistic of one another, trade with Eithne is an important boost to Aquore's economy, allowing the Talori to rid their herd of undesirables while making a profit. In the interest of keeping the alliance amiable, the two herds trade political betrothals each generation. In recent years, the Aquorian Empress has almost always been of Aodh descent. This seemed to work well, fostering some semblance of peace between the two nations, until the young empress Merrill and her cousin Lucifer went missing and were presumed dead. That, paired with the Talorian's recently agreed upon alliance with the Serorans was the final nail in the coffin, shattering the tentative relationship between the two herds. The average Talorian considers an Aodhian to be a godless heathen who is hell bent on causing chaos. Breim Herd - An Old Friend Once upon a time, the Breim and the Talori had an incredibly strong alliance, relying heavily on each other as they started their foundations. Time passed, and both herds became more isolated and distrusting outsiders. As such, there isn’t much contact between the Talori and Breim, aside from minor trade and the agreement not to cross each other's borders without permission. Even so, the two herds have fostered an alliance built on mutual understanding and trust. Most Talorian horses consider Breimen to be wise and level headed. Serora Herd - Budding Alliance Alya's children are generally seen as antagonistic and untrustworthy, due in no small part to the pressure Serorans imposed upon neutral Aquore during the God's War. For years, the Talori only traded with them out of necessity, preferring to keep the desert dwellers at a distance, though recently, it seems they are seeking much more. A new alliance between the two has been arranged, and while they disagree on many things, their respect for each other seems to be growing. The average Talorian considers Serorans to be manipulative, impulsive equines who are best kept at arm's length, though this view is slowly being challenged. War Forged Herd - Distrusted Barbarians There is little trade or contact between the Talori and the northern clans. The continent of Onea is too far away and sparse with resources to be worth maintaining a strong trading relation. The single exception being the Bloody Flanks, as they engage in trade with the Rogues of Aquore regularly. Many Talorians consider the War Forged to be ruthless, barbaric, and absolutely terrifying. Vagabonds' - An Annoying Part of Life' The traveling anarchists of Hireath are given little thought by most Talorians. Vagabonds are not permitted on the mainland, and any vagabond found wandering the mainland is promptly imprisoned and deported. Because of this, Vagabonds who must deal with the Talori for whatever reason tend to prefer dealing with the rogues who make their home in the Isles of the Dead. Vagabonds are welcome on the Isles, and many rogues enjoy swapping stories with the travelers. Category:Faction Category:Herd